Advances in technology have given people the ability to make faster and smaller computers. Mobile phones and computers can now be built to almost any size including the size of a common watch. Consumers are buying these tiny mobile phones and computers and utilizing them to help in their everyday lives. For example, consumers are now able to purchase mobile phones and computers that can be worn around their wrist like a watch. This gives consumers the ability to always have their mobile phones and computers accessible no matter the task that they are performing.
However, problems can occur when utilizing these wristwatch devices. For example, by building wristwatch devices small, it is often difficult to install batteries inside the wristwatch devices that can hold charges long enough to satisfy consumers' needs. As such, consumers are only able to utilize wristwatch devices for a short period of time before they need to be plugged in and recharged. As another example, these wristwatch devices are sold as a complete unit that includes both the wristband and the wearable computer. As such, consumers are not given the opportunity to customize their own wristwatch devices in a way that meets their needs or fashion.